


Himmel und Hölle

by Deniera



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pining, Romance, Taito
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deniera/pseuds/Deniera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit Yamato. Obwohl er seinen besten Freund davon überzeugt hat, ihn für eine Weile alleine und zurückgezogen zu lassen, scheint sich Yamato nichts sehnlicher zu wünschen, als bei ihm zu sein.<br/>Taichi ist fest entschlossen, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen!</p><p>Geschrieben und veröffentlicht 2008 auf Animexx und Yaoi.de (RIP). Re-up, NICHT großartig überarbeitet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Himmel und Hölle

**Author's Note:**

> Etwas zuckriges für zwischendurch. Würde ich heute wahrscheinlich nicht mehr eins zu eins so schreiben, aber na ja.  
> Trotzdem viel Spaß damit!

Einsam stand er auf dem Dach der Odaiba Oberschule. Er hatte sich an den Zaun gelehnt und beobachtete die Schüler auf dem Pausenhof. Nein, falsch – er beobachtete IHN.  
ER, das war sein bester Freund seit der Digiwelt.  
ER, der ihm beigebracht hatte, haltlos zu vertrauen.  
ER, in den er sich verliebt hatte. Und dafür hasste er sich.  
Es war einfach falsch, wenn man sich in einen Jungen verliebte. Und es war erst recht falsch, wenn es auch noch der beste Freund war. Das wusste er.  
Hatte er es doch bitter zu spüren bekommen, als er seinem Vater davon erzählte, um es endlich loszuwerden und vielleicht einen Rat zu bekommen.  
Doch sein Vater hatte so mit das schlimmste getan, dass Matt sich in dieser Situation nur vorstellen konnte. Er hatte ihn stumm angesehen, den Kopf geschüttelt und ihn gefragt, was er falsch gemacht habe. Yamato war nicht richtig – er war kaputt. Ein kaputter Mensch. Er hatte es gewusst, und er glaubte es immer noch.  
Und doch konnte er seine Gefühle gegenüber diesem Jungen nicht einfach abschalten, konnte nicht aufhören, ihn zu wollen.  
Aber er wollte sich um keinen Preis verraten, hatte sich deshalb von Tai zurückgezogen, mit der Begründung, längere Zeit mal nachdenken zu müssen. Alleine.  
Yamato lächelte. Natürlich hatte Taichi es nicht einfach so hingenommen. Er wäre nicht sein Taichi, wenn er nicht doch Wochenlang hinter ihm hergerannt wäre, um herauszufinden, was mit seinem besten Freund los war. Dass er dadurch alles nur noch schlimmer machte, als es sowieso schon war, konnte der Braunhaarige ja nicht wissen.  
Matt wäre ihm so manches mal fast um den Hals gefallen, vor allem wenn Taichi wieder diesen herzzerreißenden Hundeblick aufgesetzt hatte. Aber er behielt sich unter Kontrolle.  
Irgendwann hatte der Fußballer dann gemerkt, dass er mit seinem Betteln nicht weiterkam und hatte es schließlich aufgegeben.  
Und nun stand der Sänger hier und warf seinem braunhaarigen Freund sehnsüchtige Blicke zu, während er jeden um seinen Schwarm herum mit seinen Augen geradezu aufspießte.  
Aber er war ja selbst schuld. Immerhin wollte er den Abstand. Trotzdem tat es weh, zu sehen, wie Taichi mit den Schülern um sich herum lachte. Wie ihn die ganzen Weiber anschmachteten. Seit er nicht mehr bei Tai war, schmissen sie sich geradezu ekelhaft freizügig an seinen Fußballer heran.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte kein Recht, ihn zu seinem Eigentum zu machen. Er würde ja doch irgendwann mit einem Mädchen zusammen sein. Matt hatte einfach keine Chance gegen die Frauen.  
Traurig wand er seinen Blick ab und schluckte. Dann drehte er sich um und schritt zur Dachtür, um zurück zu gehen. Das Leben war die Hölle!

Gerade in dem Moment sah Taichi zu ihm. Er sah noch Yamatos verzerrtes Gesicht, bevor sein Freund verschwand. Was hatte der Blonde nur? Und wieso wollte er nicht mit ihm darüber sprechen? Sie vertrauten sich doch sonst alles an.  
Traurig, es aber nach außen nicht zeigend, wandte er sich wieder der Schülerschar um sich herum zu. Gott, wieso waren die nur so lästig? Ihm war danach, die Augen zu verdrehen, lächelte aber tapfer weiter. Er zeigte nur wenigen Menschen sein richtiges Ich, welches auch mal genervt, wütend oder traurig sein konnte. Doch nur Yamato kannte alle Facetten. Nur für ihn legte er seine immer lächelnde Maske ab. Und nur für ihn hielt er sich zurück.  
Matt würde es sicher nicht gutheißen, wenn er ihn stören würde. Er hatte gesagt, er würde allein sein wollen. Also hielt er sich von ihm fern, auch wenn es schwer fiel. Er vermisste den Geruch des Blonden. Seine Harre. Seine anmutige Art, sich zu bewegen. Seine Stimme. Seinen trockenen Humor. Vor allem sein Lächeln, welches Matt nur ihm schenkte. Wenn Matt lächelte, war es, als würde die Sonne aufgehen. Das würde ihm sicher jeder bestätigen. Wenn es jemals jemand anderes außer er zu Gesicht bekommen würde.  
Tai lächelte. Er war Stolz darauf, dass er bisher der Einzige war, der es gesehen hatte. Und er würde auf jeden Fall dafür Sorgen, dass Matt ihn auch weiter anlächelte.  
Wenn sie nur endlich wieder miteinander Reden würden!  
Tai bemerkte plötzlich, dass ihm ein unerträglich süßer Duft in die Nase fuhr. Eines dieser Mädchen hatte sich beängstigend nah an ihn herangedrückt. Wollte die etwa auf irgendeine Weise erotisch wirken?  
Tai lachte innerlich hol auf und schob seine Mitschülerin sanft, aber bestimmt von sich weg. Das war garantiert nicht sexy, sondern einfach nur eklig. Er verstand wirklich nicht, warum die anderen Jungs alle so versessen darauf waren, dass die Mädchen sich an sie heranschmissen.  
Er konnte sich gerade noch so zurückhalten, erleichtert zu seufzen, als er die Schulglocke hörte, die das Ende der Pause einleitete. Hastig schob er sich an den aufdringlichen Mädchen vorbei und stürmte in das Gebäude.  
Was fanden die eigentlich alle an ihm? Tai schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. Er verstand es wirklich nicht, so gut sah er doch gar nicht aus. Okay, er war Stürmer der Fußballmannschaft der Odaiba Oberschule, aber wirklich besonders war das auch nicht. Er war weder Kaptain, noch hatte er sonst irgendeinen wichtigen Posten inne, in dem er auch nur geringen Einfluss gehabt hätte.  
Er war durch den Sport zwar durchtrainiert und gebräunt, aber das war nichts, was nicht jeder andere Junge auch mit ein wenig Arbeit erreichen könnte. Außerdem war er… braun. Einfach braun. Braune Haare, braune Augen, braune Haut. Nicht gerade spannend, wie er selbst fand. Noch einmal fragte er sich, wieso alle so hinter ihm her waren. Er war einfach nichts besonderes. Yamato zum Beispiel schon. Tai lächelte. Yama war ein Exot mit seiner champagnerfarbenen Haut, den engelsblonden Haaren und den meerblauen Augen. Das Lächeln wurde zu einem Grinsen. Schöne Dinge waren gut zu benutzen, um seinen besten Freund zu beschreiben. Seine Gedanken wanderten wieder zurück zu eben diesem. Zu dem sowieso schon ungewöhnlichen Aussehen machten die leicht mandelförmigen Augen, die zierlichen, typisch japanischen Gesichtszüge und die eleganten Bewegungen ihn zu einer Schönheit, die Tais Meinung nach ihresgleichen suchte. Niemand war so wunderschön wie Yama. Niemand. Da konnte sich Tokios gesamte weibliche Bevölkerung noch so rausputzen, wie sie wollte, sie würden nie dieses überirdische erreichen, das Matt manchmal ausstrahlte.  
Manchmal, wenn sie zusammen im Park waren, einfach im Gras saßen und auf das ruhige Wasser des Sees sahen, schien die Sonne sich in Yamatos Haaren zu verfangen und ließ sie so glänzen, dass es schien, als würde der blonde Junge von innen heraus strahlen. Dazu dann der verträumte Blick, den er hin und wieder hatte und er wirkte wie von einer anderen Welt.  
Taichi seufzte und bemerkte, dass der nächste Unterricht schon längst wieder angefangen hatte und er an seinem Tisch saß und Löcher in die Luft starrte. Er drehte sich leicht um aus den Augenwinkeln heraus den Jungen beobachten zu können, der eben noch Fokus seiner Gedanken gewesen war. Er saß schräg hinter dem Braunhaarigen und schien genauso wenig vom Unterricht mitzubekommen wie er. Allerdings wirkte er im Gegensatz zu ihm recht bedrückt. Tai seufzte. Was hatte Yama nur? Vielleicht waren ihm seine sporadischen, etwas zu intimen Blicke unangenehm? Taichi wusste selbst, dass es nicht mehr normal war, wie er über seinen besten Freund dachte, genauso wenig wie die Tatsache, dass er ihn manchmal etwas länger als nötig berührte. Aber Tai kümmerte sich nicht darum. Er wusste nicht genau, was es war, was er für seinen besten Freund empfand, aber er war nicht dumm. Gefühle ließen sich nicht ändern, höchstens verleugnen und das wiederum machte nur unglücklich, weil man mit sich selbst nicht mehr im Reinen war. Tai nickte entschieden. Ja, genauso war das!  
Leider war es oft etwas schwer, das seinem besten Freund Weis zu machen, der anscheinend Weltrekorde aufstellen wollte, wenn es darum ging sich etwas nicht einzugestehen. Vielleicht war das ja sein Problem?  
Tai linste wieder über seine Schulter zu dem Blonden, der immer noch nicht gerade glücklich aussah. Ja, das war vielleicht eine Möglichkeit. Wenn Yamato sich in einen innerlichen Kampf verfochten hatte, das konnte er immerhin mehr als gut, und einfach zu keinem Ergebnis kam, würde Tai ihn da schon wieder raus holen, jawohl! Der Teufel sollte ihn holen, wenn er es nicht schaffen würde, wieder ein Lächeln auf dieses hübsche Gesicht zu zaubern! Er würde Yama heute nach der Schule eine Weile hinterher laufen und an einer ruhigen Stelle oder bei ihm zu Hause zur Rede stellen – wieder einmal.

Von den Plänen, die Taichi schmiedete, bekam der Blonde allerdings wenig mit. Er starrte immer noch aus dem Fenster und versuchte seine Gedanken davon abzuhalten, zu seinem braunhaarigen Freund zu wandern.

 

Yamato war angespannt. Er war auf dem Weg nach Hause und Tai war hinter ihm. Oh, er hatte ihn nicht gesehen, aber er WUSSTE einfach, dass der Andere da war. Er hatte dieses Kribbeln im Nacken, das sich inzwischen auf den ganzen Rücken ausgebreitet hatte, welches sich immer nur dann einstellte, wenn Taichi ihn beobachtete. Es war noch die vorgekommen, dass er es bei jemandem anders hatte, deswegen fühlte er sich zutiefst unwohl.  
Er wollte seinem besten Freund doch aus dem Weg gehen, das war für sie beide am besten! Nicht vorstellbar, was passieren würde, würde sich sein Verstand abschalten und er Tai in die Arme springen oder ihm sagen, was mit ihm los war. Die Freundschaft wäre hinüber, aber so was von. Er beschloss, seinen Verfolger zu ignorieren und so schnell es ging nach Hause zu kommen.  
Leider erwies sich dieses Unterfangen als ziemlich unmöglich, spätestens nachdem das Kribbeln mehr als intensiv geworden war und er schon meinte, Tais Geruch wahrzunehmen. Entnervt wirbelte er herum. „Verdammt, wieso rennst du mir hinterher?!“

Tai war erstarrt stehen geblieben. Mist, Yama hatte ihn also doch entdeckt! Wie machte der Blonde das nur immer wieder? Es gelang ihm nie, dem anderen in irgendeiner Weise hinterher zu schleichen und ihn zu erschrecken oder sonstiges, was auf ’Schleichen’ eben noch folgen konnte, weil der Blonde in entdeckte – jedes Mal. Tai würde sich am liebsten die Haare raufen, blieb aber ruhig. Yama schien sowieso schon geladen, da brauchte er nicht noch zusätzliche Provokation.  
„Ich möchte noch einmal mit dir Reden, Matt.“  
„Ach, und wozu?“ Der Blonde blieb stur. „Mehr als vorher wirst du eh nicht aus mir heraus bekommen.“  
„Yama… wieso behandelst du mich so? Ich will dir nichts Böses, ich bin dein bester Freund! Ich würde dir helfen, egal um was es geht!“  
Matt schüttelte resignierend den Kopf. „Nein Tai. Diesmal nicht. Dabei kannst du mir nicht helfen.“  
Taichi verzog das Gesicht. „Wieso nicht? … Du hast doch ein Problem. Ist es irgendwas Gefühlsmäßiges? Ich weiß ja, dass du mit so was immer leicht Schwierigkeiten bekommst und… vielleicht brauchst du nur jemanden, der mal ein bisschen Ordnung in deinen Kopf bringt.“  
Yamato seufzte. Ja, das hatte sein Freund schon öfters getan, das konnte er gut. Sich seine Gefühle beschreiben lassen, sie analysieren und ordnen und schließlich zu versuchen, ihm etwas zu helfen. Und das tat es, Matt fühlte sich nach solchen Gesprächen mit Tai immer unglaublich leicht und glücklich. Ja, Tai brachte Ordnung in seinen Kopf. Aber diesmal… wie sollte er denn seine Gefühle beschreiben, ohne dass der Andere mitbekam, dass es sich um ihn handelte?  
Tai war nicht dumm, auch wenn das viele von ihm erwarteten. Er dachte nur länger und intensiver über wichtige Dinge nach. „Vielleicht…“, antwortete er schließlich. „Vielleicht brauche ich das. Aber diesmal kannst du mir nicht helfen. Es geht einfach nicht. Du würdest es eh nicht mehr wollen, würdest du etwas wissen. Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, okay?“ Das war jetzt zwar hart, aber langsam fühlte er sich in die Enge getrieben. Würde Tai noch weiter bohren, würde sein Widerstand nicht mehr lange halten.  
Tai schluckte. „Aber… aber was ist so schlimm, dass du nicht mit mir darüber reden kannst? Was ist so schlimm, dass du glaubst, ich würde von dir abwenden? Matt, sei kein Idiot! Du weißt genau, wie viel du mir bedeutest! Was ist dein Problem?!“  
„DU! DU bist das Problem!“  
Tai war gegen Ende seiner Rede immer lauter geworden und Matt hatte ihm seine Antwort darauf entgegen geschrieen. Aber jetzt sagte keiner der Beiden etwas, Yamato, weil er nicht fassen konnte, dass er es wirklich gesagt hatte, und Tai, weil er nicht glauben wollte, dass er Schuld am Zustand seines Freundes war.  
„Ich…“, stammelte der Braunhaarige. „Ich… es tut mir Leid. Ich weiß schon, was du meinst. Aber hör mal… das ist doch kein Grund, sich so abzuschotten.“  
Matt schluckte. Taichi wusste, was er meinte?  
„Ich meine, ich kann daran arbeiten! Ich fass dich nicht mehr so viel und so lang an und ich hör auf, dich immer so anzusehen und ich kann versuchen, dir nicht mehr so nahe zu sein, aber bitte Yama, lass die Freundschaft nicht kaputtgehen! Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich einige Grenzen überschritten habe. Ich werd’s nicht wieder tun, versprochen!“  
„… Was?“ Der Blonde war… nun, verwirrt war vielleicht noch etwas untertrieben. „Tai, wovon redest du?“  
„Davon, dass ich dir so oft näher komme, als Freunde das eigentlich tun. Das ist es doch, was dich stört, oder?“ Er war sich plötzlich nicht mehr sicher. „Oder?“, fragte er deswegen leiser.  
„… Nein.“ Bekam er die Antwort genauso leise zurück. „Das hat mich nie gestört. Ich habe mich immer wohl gefühlt.“  
„Was stört dich dann an mir?“  
„Nichts. Du bist einfach toll, so wie du bist. Niemand behandelt mich so gut wie du es tust. Das Problem geht von mir aus. Deswegen kannst du auch nichts dagegen machen.“  
„Bist du sicher? Matt ich… möchte dir wirklich helfen. Du bedeutest mir echt viel und ich will nicht, dass du traurig bist.“  
„Ich weiß…“, sagte der Blonde traurig. Ja, er bedeutete Tai viel, aber garantiert nicht SO viel.  
Taichi runzelte die Stirn. Es machte den Anschein, als würden seine Worte den Anderen nur noch deprimierter machen. Er dachte kurz nach und machte dann einen Schritt auf den anderen zu, legte die Arme um ihn und zog ihn an sich.  
„Du bedeutest mir wirklich viel… viel mehr als jeder andere. Du kannst mir vertrauen, ich bin immer für dich da.“, wisperte er am Ohr des Blonden.  
„Du mir auch“, kam es erstickt zurück. Yamato legte seine Arme um seinen Freund und lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen leicht an ihn. „Ich hab dich lieb, Tai.“  
„Ich dich auch… so sehr.“ Der Braunhaarige hauchte einen leichten Kuss auf den Hals des Anderen und sog tief die Luft ein. Himmel, Yama roch einfach zu gut! Er konnte nicht widerstehen, noch einen kleinen Kuss auf der weichen Haut zu platzieren. Und noch einen. Und noch einen.  
Yamato fuhr ein Schauer nach dem anderen über den Rücken und seine Beine drohten, unter ihm nachzugeben. „Tai, was tust du da?“, hauchte er, öffnete die Augen und drehte seinen Kopf ein kleines Stück, um seinem Freund ins Gesicht sehen zu können.  
Der lächelte verschmitzt, stupste Yamatos Nase mit seiner an. „Dir zeigen, wie lieb ich dich habe.“  
Der Blonde wurde rot, senkte den Blick. Hob ihn gleich wieder, als er immer noch Taichis Nase an seiner fühlte, seine Körperwärme, seinen Atem auf seinen Lippen. Er schluckte. Dann wagte er den Satz, für den er seinen ganzen Mut zusammennehmen musste: „War das schon alles?“ Gut, bis auf das leichte Zittern der Stimme war es genauso herausfordernd rüber gekommen, wie er es wollte. Hoffte er zumindest.  
Tai lächelte sinnlich, schloss langsam seine Augen und kam noch ein Stück näher, war mit seinen Lippen nur Millimeter von Yamatos entfernt. „Nein“, hauchte er. „Das war erst der Anfang.“ Dann küsste er den Blonden. Und der fühlte sich, als würde er schweben.  
Tais Lippen fühlten sich so gut an, wie sie sich leicht auf seinen bewegten, auch wenn sie trocken und etwas kratzig waren, weil sein Freund öfters auf ihnen herumkaute. Für Yamato war es der Himmel. Tais Zunge strich sanft über seine Lippen und er öffnete seinen Mund ein Stück, kam ihr entgegen und umspielte sie mutig. Tais Umarmung wurde inniger, er zog den Blonden so nah es ging an sich heran und intensivierte den Kuss, soweit es ging. Längst hatten beide alles um sich herum vergessen, hatten vergessen, dass sie nur in einer schmalen Straße zwischen vielen Wohnhäusern waren, hatten vergessen, dass noch irgendetwas anderes existierte als der Junge gegenüber.  
Yamato klammerte sich an seinen Freund, war fast in seinen Armen zerflossen, als sie sich leicht voneinander lösten und sich mit geröteten Wangen in die verklärten Augen sahen.  
„Wow“, wisperte Matt. „So lieb hast du mich also?“  
„Nein…“, raunte sein Freund zurück. „Noch viel mehr.“  
Wieder trafen sich ihre Lippen und im Stillen dachte sich Yamato, dass sein Leben doch nicht die Hölle war. Eher der Himmel auf Erden.

Ende


End file.
